


Think of Me

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: A prequel toIt's the Thought that Counts





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive).
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the qaf_drabbles Sex Toys challenge.

Years ago, Brian had been the one planning to go to New York. He'd told Justin he'd never think about him, and he expected Justin to do the same. How Brian felt today couldn't possibly be more different and he needed Justin to know that.

He could have said something, but he was still Brian Kinney so that would never happen. Instead, he bought an impressively proportioned dildo and put it in a gift box with a prepaid cell phone. What better way to say, "I'll think about you all the time... and I expect you to do the same."


End file.
